


The Tales of Peter Griffin & Shaolin Soong: 格里芬彼得和宋少林的故事

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti Character Bashing, Archaeology, Character Development, Character Study, Chinese Language, Christianity and Zen Buddhism, F/M, Friendship, In Character, Irish Language, Irish-Chinese Relationships, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Multi, Peter Griffin Redemption Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This story arc is about the show's protagonist, Peter Griffin meeting a young mysterious girl named Shaolin Soong, who has a lot to offer to him and his family, but needs serious training in living in a different dimension far from her universe. Will Peter be able to train her to fit in with his universe's societal expectations or will their worlds collide and cause catastrophic warfare? Find out and enjoy this new series.这个故事的故事是关于节目的主人公格里芬彼得与一个年轻的神秘女孩宋少林会面的，他为他和他的家人提供了很多东西，但是需要接受认真的训练，以生活在与宇宙不同的维度上。彼得是否能够训练她适应他的宇宙的社会期望，或者他们的世界会发生碰撞并引发灾难性的战争？找出并享受这个新系列。
Relationships: Peter Griffin & Shaolin Soong
Kudos: 1





	The Tales of Peter Griffin & Shaolin Soong: 格里芬彼得和宋少林的故事

Chapter One: Chinese Girl and Irish Man

Narrator: In the world of Family Guy, our protagonist, Peter Griffin was walking to the supermarket one day. However, during his trip to the supermarket, he meets a mysterious young girl named Shaolin Soong and that's how they encounter each other for the first time.

Peter's Perspective: One day I was walking to the supermarket wanting to buy groceries. However, things were different that day and that was the day my life has changed forever when I met Shaolin Soong.

Peter's Perspective: As I was heading to the supermarket that morning, I was on my smartphone listening to music and I witnessed a robbery taking place across the street from the supermarket. The incident took place at the Sai Sei Chinese Arts and Crafts store.

Peter: [Listening to music on smartphone] Ah, what a nice day going to the supermarket to buy food and drinks for my family. I wonder what should we eat tonight.

Peter: [Sees a crowd full of people talking, and decides to talk to them] Excuse me, can somebody please tell me what's happening over here?

Male Bystander: There's been a robbery at the Sai Sei Chinese Arts and Crafts store. A group of thugs stole ancient artifacts that cost over sixteen hundred dollars.

Peter: [Whistling] Jesus Christ, that's insane, did anyone get hurt? Did the crooks get away?

Male Bystander: Well, the store owner tried his hardest to fight back the robbers were well prepared to the store owner down.

Peter: Is the store owner alright? Is he still alive?

Male Bystander: The old man is still alive and is unharmed, but his granddaughter went after the robbers.

Peter: Wait a minute, by herself?

Male Bystander: Unfortunately, yes.

Peter: Well, I'm going after her and stop her from getting injured or killed. Which way did she go?

Male Bystander: She went down the street and took a right turn several blocks ahead.

Peter: Thank you and stay safe.

Peter's Perspective: I have to find that girl and protect her from those criminals. I got to hurry. come on hurry up and think where those thugs would go to. (Gasps) Their secret headquarters. It has to be close.

Peter: [Hears the thugs fighting the young girl] Oh no, I have to hurry and find that girl. What the hell? I just heard struggling between those thugs and that girl. I hope that she's ok. I'm almost there kid! Just hang in there!

Peter: [Sees one of the thugs thrown in the air into the dumpster behind Mr. Washee Washee's store] Holy shit, who just threw that guy up in the air like that? Wow, it was you, wasn't little girl? Are you ok? Did these assholes hurt you?

Shaolin: No, I'm fine. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?

Peter: [Saw one of the thugs and they had a knife and they were about to stab the young girl] Look out kid! [Ran up and karate kick the thug into the trash cans]

Shaolin: Awesome moves. That was very quick thinking. I'm Shaolin Soong.

Peter: I'm Peter Griffin. Nice to meet you too, Shaolin.

Shaolin: (Gasps) Watch out! That guy has a gun!

Peter: Oh crap! [Dodges the bullet in the nick of time and punch the thug in the face and sent him in the air with a rider kick in the stomach] Damn, that was close.

Shaolin: Oh my god, are you ok?!

Peter: Yeah, I'm alright. How about you?

Shaolin: I'm great. That was amazing. Thank you for helping catch these thieves.

Peter: No problem. Why did those bastards steal your grandfather's artifact?

Shaolin: It's because my grandfather's artifact contains ancient Chinese magic that will give anyone the ability to influence an entire multiverse to sacrifice their willpower and reasons to live and convert those elements into an extremely powerful being. If an evil person uses that artifact as a power source to control the elements of people's essence of positive emotions and change them to the polar opposite, then they will be able to destroy the multiverse by creating ustabled timelines that will disrupt the space time continuum between fiction and reality. It seems far fetched to you, doesn't it?

Peter: A little, but I'm somewhat open minded to this kind of weirdness on a regular basis. Trust me, you're not crazy. I believe you. Please tell me more about this artifact because it might have something to do with the thugs who tried to steal it or possibly whoever ordered them to rob your grandfather's shop.

Shaolin: Sure. So, back to the story. If the artifact is used for evil purposes, then all living creatures will cease to exist as a result.

Peter: Damn, that's dark and terrifying.

Shaolin: Yeah, it is.

Peter: What should we do now? We have to protect this relic before anyone else uses it for their own self interest.

Shaolin: Let's head back to my grandfather's store and ask him more questions about the artifact that those thugs were trying to steal.

Peter: Ok. Let's go.

Peter's Perspective: Shaolin is unusual, but she's very strong and determined. Hopefully we can find the truth from her grandfather. What's the deal with this ancient artifact? i can't help but feel like I've seen that that thing before. I have to find out more about this girl and her family's connection to those thugs.

Shaolin's Perspective: Mr. Griffin seems unreliable at first, but I'll trust him. He might be someone that I can depend on and befriend. He reminds me of an old friend. I will protect him and guide him to seek virtue, justice, and peace to this multiverse.

Chinese Version

第一章：中国姑娘和爱尔兰男子

旁白：在我们的主角蓋酷家庭的世界里，格里芬彼得有一天走到超市。 但是，在去超市的途中，他遇到了一个叫宋少林的神秘少女，这是他们第一次相遇。

彼得的观点:有一天,我去超市买杂货。 然而,那天不同,那一天是我遇到宋少林的时候,我的生活永远改变了。

彼得的观点：那天早上我去超市时，我正在智能手机上听音乐，并且目睹了超市对面的抢劫案。 该事件发生在賽西中国工艺品商店。

彼得：[在智能手机上听音乐]啊，去超市为我的家人购买食物和饮料真是美好的一天。 我想知道今晚我们应该吃什么。

彼得：[看到一群人在说话，并决定与他们交谈]对不起，有人可以告诉我这里发生了什么吗？

男旁观者：賽西中国工艺品商店发生抢劫案。 一群暴徒偷走了价值超过一千六百美元的古代文物。

彼得：[吹口哨]耶稣基督，太疯狂了，有人受伤了吗？ 骗子们逃脱了吗？

男旁观者：嗯，商店老板竭尽全力反击强盗，他们为商店老板做好了充分的准备。

彼得：商店老板还好吗？ 他还活着吗？

男旁观者：这位老人还活着，没有受到伤害，但他的孙女去了强盗之后。

彼得：等一下，一个人吗？

男旁观者：很遗憾，是的。

彼得：好吧，我正在追捕她，阻止她受伤或死亡。 她去哪了？

男旁观者：她走在街上，向右拐了几个街区。

彼得：谢谢您，请注意安全。

彼得的观点：我必须找到那个女孩，并保护她免受那些罪犯的侵害。 我要快点 快点，想想那些暴徒会去哪里。 （天哪）他们秘密的总部。 它必须很近。

彼得：[听到那些打架女孩的暴徒]哦，不，我得赶快去找那个女孩。 我勒个去？ 我只是听到那些暴徒和那个女孩之间的挣扎。 我希望她没事。 我快到了，孩子！ 挂在那里！

彼得：[看到一个暴徒在空中抛向袜晒袜晒先生的商店后面的垃圾箱]天哪，是谁把那个家伙扔在空中的？ 哇，是你，不是小女孩吗？ 你还好吗？ 这些混蛋伤害了你吗？

少林：不，我很好。 很高兴认识你。 你叫什么名字？

彼得：[看见一个暴徒，他们拿着刀，正要刺伤那个小女孩]小心，孩子！ [跑起来，空手道把暴徒踢进垃圾桶]

少林：太棒了。 那是非常快的想法。 我是宋少林。

少林:（天哪）当心！ 那家伙拿着枪！

彼得：糟糕！ [在时间流逝中躲过子弹，猛击那个拳头，然后用骑手的肚子踢向空中。]该死的，那很近。

少林：天哪，你还好吗？

彼得：是的，我很好。 你呢？

少林：我很好。 那太精彩了。 感谢您帮助捉住这些小偷。

彼得：没问题。 为什么这些混蛋偷了您祖父的手工艺品？

彼得：我是格里芬彼得。 少林，也很高兴认识你。

少林：这是因为我祖父的手工艺品包含古老的中国魔术，这将使任何人都有能力影响整个多元宇宙，以牺牲其意志力和生存的理由，并将这些元素转化为极其强大的生命。 如果邪恶的人使用该人工制品作为动力来控制人们积极情绪本质的要素并将其改变为相反的极性，那么他们将能够通过创建可用的时间轴来破坏多元宇宙，该时间轴将破坏之间的时空连续性。 小说与现实。 对您来说似乎有些牵强，不是吗？

彼得：有点，但我对这种奇怪的事物还是持开放态度的。 相信我，你并不疯。 我相信你。 请告诉我更多有关此文物的信息，因为它可能与试图窃取该文物的暴徒或可能有人下令他们抢劫您祖父的商店有关。

少林：当然可以。 所以，回到故事。 如果将人工制品用于邪恶目的，那么所有生物将因此不复存在。

彼得：该死，那是黑暗的，可怕的。

少林：是的。

彼得：我们现在该怎么办？ 我们必须保护此文物，然后其他任何人为了自己的利益使用它。

少林：让我们回到祖父的商店，问他更多有关那些暴徒试图偷走的文物的问题。

彼得：好的。 我们走吧。

彼得的观点：少林是不寻常的，但她非常坚强和坚定。 希望我们能从她的祖父那里找到真相。 这件古老的文物怎么处理？ 我禁不住觉得自己以前看过那东西。 我必须了解更多有关这个女孩及其家人与这些暴徒的联系的信息。

少林的观点：格里芬先生起初似乎并不可靠，但我会相信他的。 他可能是我可以依靠并成为朋友的人。 他使我想起一个老朋友。 我将保护他并指导他为这个多元宇宙寻求美德，正义与和平。


End file.
